


论吉鲁和阿扎尔在床上的适配性又名吉鲁：如何搞上蓝军头牌

by jiiiiin



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiiiin/pseuds/jiiiiin
Summary: “我们喜欢搭档，因为我们了解彼此，特点可以互补，和他一起踢球很容易。”不过Olivier Giroud没想到的是，他和Eden Hazard在床上也展现出了如此良好的适配性。





	论吉鲁和阿扎尔在床上的适配性又名吉鲁：如何搞上蓝军头牌

*Olivier Giroud/Eden Hazard

 

“我们喜欢搭档，因为我们了解彼此，特点可以互补，和他一起踢球很容易。”

“希望下赛季我生日的时候他也能进完球跑来专门抱抱我”

 

 

不过Olivier Giroud没想到的是，他和Eden Hazard在床上也展现出了如此良好的适配性。

Olivier Giroud转会加盟切尔西时，有些球迷觉得像做梦似的，有几个瞬间连吉鲁自己也还以为自己身上穿的是12号球衣。不过也就几个瞬间罢了，他知道自己清醒得很。

他想要进球，想要在斯坦福桥证明自己。

新的球衣，新的球衣号码，还有新的队友，他几乎认识这里的所有人，以对手或是国家队队友身份。

就只是认识而已，他不知道那能不能称得上是朋友。

 

比如阿扎尔。

其实吉鲁和阿扎尔之前就够熟了，同在法甲争夺过冠军，而阿扎尔的法甲队友里一部分还是和吉鲁关系不错的国家队友，这些对于曾经是同城死敌的球员来讲就足够了。

不过，现在他们可是队友了。

英超第27轮，对战西布朗，首发，24’, 吉鲁代表蓝军的第一个助攻。撞墙配合，那个球场上像一道蓝色闪电的切尔西10号，接过了他的传球，一脚抽射破门。

比利时小个子跑出去几米，然后转过身，朝着他伸开了双臂。不同于以往赛前的拥抱，那是吉鲁第一次抱起阿扎尔。也不知道是怀抱被填满，还是那不安的来回摇摆的心脏被填满了，焦灼感瞬间消了大半。

胸膛贴着胸膛，正好够一个怀抱的。

其实抱得没有很久，就只是两秒钟三秒钟的样子，阿扎尔就是觉得很长，心里想着吉鲁是不是该把自己放下了，又觉得再抱一会好像也行。因为进球实在是太快乐了！而且这还是吉鲁在蓝军的第一个助攻！第一个！给我的！！

 

36’，吉鲁在争抢头球的时候倒地，赫加齐的鞋钉刮到了他的后脑勺。疼，很疼，血顺着吉鲁的指缝流了出来，队医进场，阿扎尔担心地凑了上去，问了什么后来连他自己也想不起来了。

那场比赛比利时小个子梅开二度，最终蓝军3：0拿下了比赛。

 

那比赛赢了去看望受伤的队友不是很正常的嘛，阿扎尔想着，然后推开门就看见了头缠着厚厚的绷带的吉鲁，“Hey, Olivier~ 你还好吗？”

 

明明是很正常的开头。所以到底是他妈怎么滚上的床？

 

吉鲁一睁开眼，发现躺在他身边的人是自己新东家的头牌，并且两个人都还光溜溜的，即使头还沉得像宿醉之后那样，伤口还隐隐地疼着也一样吓得他差点从床上跳起来，“我到底是喝了多少？”

你是受伤喂，受伤！

根本没喝酒的吉鲁话还没说完就想起了昨天发生的事，仔细品了品，得出个结论来，这事要是想不起来会挺遗憾的。

 

嘘寒问暖之后的两人开启了一段商业互吹模式，结果说着说着，不知道怎么就变了味儿，“今天的助攻真的很精彩！”阿扎尔有双漂亮的湖蓝色眼睛，看起来亮亮的。

看着面前兴奋的比利时人，吉鲁半开玩笑地说，“那下次也还我一个吧。”

“什么？你是想要奖励吗？”

奖励？吉鲁没听懂就愣了一下。没等他反应过来，对面的小个子就已经凑了过来吻了他额头上的绷带，很轻的一下。

场上忘了给，那就留到场下好了，阿扎尔想。不过怎么吉鲁看起来好像一点也不惊讶呢。

 

吉鲁觉得自己是脑子抽了一下才会去亲艾登那看起来就水润润的嘴唇，意想不到的是，它尝起来是奥利奥味的。奥利奥？吉鲁好像明白了什么，阿扎尔他不是一下场就来看我的啊，看我之前还能去吃上块奥利奥呢，索性就亲得更用力了。

显然法国男人的肺活量要好上那么一点。

过了好一会高个子的男人放开了阿扎尔，“奥利奥什么口味的？”“什么？”

刚反应过来的切尔西10号支支吾吾没说出一句话，小精灵一样的耳朵在以肉眼可见的速度变红。

“那我猜是朗姆酒味的”

“根本没有朗姆酒口味的！”比利时的小队长终于能找到一句反驳的话了，抬眼却看见那位法国前锋一直在盯着他，一向厚脸皮的阿扎尔竟难得地脸红了。他自认为在勾引男人这方面是一把好手，可面前这位法国人怎么好像不按套路出牌呢。

既然助攻有奖励，那么受伤不是也应该…吗。你说是不是啊，艾登？

我只是想表示一下切尔西对新队员的友好啊，或者说是我的友好哇！！

“一个吻好像不够啊，Eden”熟悉的法语，听得阿扎尔想要逃跑的腿先软了一半。一定是今天跑得太累了，不是我想留在这的。

 

比利时人有着好看的双眼皮，不用靠近都能看清的长长的睫毛，更别说他还有个即使在争分夺秒的球场也很难忽略的好屁股了，而且手感比想象中的还要好。

“趁他们还没来看我这个伤员，我们先开溜吧”吉鲁摸了摸阿扎尔手感很好的后脑勺。阿扎尔嘴边的那句“我还想找Tibo吃汉堡”还没说出来就咽了回去。

 

都是怪Olivier他太有劲儿了啊，再说他受伤了我怎么拒绝啊，而且他长得真的很帅啊。

不过奥利维尔你衣服别脱得那么快行吗。

得，现在法国人开始帮他脱了。

 

唔。

三次还是几次来着…艹，法国人体力可真好。

“宝贝儿，你，真不愧是世界级的，世界级的好屁股。”

“...闭...闭嘴！”

法国男人不该是很浪漫的吗。

 

吉鲁翻了个身搂住了睡在一旁的阿扎尔，揉了一把睡眼惺忪的阿扎尔的脑袋，圆寸的手感可太好了。你知道吗，有的人的字典里好像就是没有害羞这个词，即使他还半睡半醒着。“原来我们新援的场下技术也很出色。”

那正好他的新队友也是个没羞没臊的主儿。

“可不止呢，艾登”

 

 

后来的某天吉鲁往训练场走的时候，远远就看见了阿扎尔挂在了和他一起疯闹的门将库尔图瓦的身上，法国前锋的眼角不由得抽动了一下。

我才不管他是不是你的俱乐部队友，怎么，我192还不够你上树的？

当然这些想法吉鲁没说出来，他只是在后来的一场比赛里接到切尔西10号的助攻，头球破门之后跑去拥抱了坐在观众席的大卫路易斯。


End file.
